Bleach: Hollow Revelations
by MercilessSun
Summary: Fellow Wanderer Isaac Fennis and his girls are going 101 years into the past to prevent Aizen from creating a complete takeover of the Seireitei. I do not own Bleach and High School DxD.
1. Soul To Squeeze

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with my new fanfiction...Bleach: Hollow Revelations! Our fellow hero, Isaac Fennis, is going to venture through the past of Bleach and try to save the Seireitei from Sosuke Aizen...Enjoy!**

-Chronal Nexus, 3 Weeks Later, Isaac's POV-

The girls and I were watching Yu Yu Hakusho in the Chapter Black arc, where Yusuke was fighting Shinobu in the Demon Realm. When Yusuke brought out his Demon Powers, I got a call from Kal. "This is Fennis."

"Hey, it's Kal. We got a mission for you, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Asia. Come to the Ring."

"Ok, we'll be there."

I hung up, and Rias said, "He has a new mission for us?"

"Yeah, and Asia will be coming with."

Asia got excited and hugged me. "YES! I get to be with Isaac for once!"

"You sure are excitable. Well time to get ready."

-Chronal Ring, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We finally arrived to the Ring, and Kal said, "It's good that you came. Universe XH3-2, AKA Bleach, is being altered. Lisa, show us the situation."

She brought up a bunch of images shown 101 years ago, when Sosuke Aizen was still Lieutenant of Squad 5. Kal said, "As you all know, Sosuke Aizen began creating an object known as the Hogyoku, and changed his Captain, Hirako Shinji, and other Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads into Visoreds. But this alteration shows other Soul Reapers becoming Hollows IN the Seireitei, instead of outside. From what I see…..Oh my. Well, you'll have a challenge."

I saw an old man Hollowfying. "Yeah. I don't know if I can defeat Head Captain Yamamoto. So first, we'll need to get Soul Reaper powers."

Giorno walked in and said, "That's right, and as luck would have it, I did a mission before in the Bleach universe, where Ichigo did not exist. Now, Isaac, if you would please drive my Zanpaku-To into your Soul, then you shall become a Soul Reaper."

I grabbed his Zanpaku-To, drew a deep breath, and stabbed myself. A bunch of energy was rushing into my body, and I then had a black robe on, with a katana with a red and black on my hip. "HOO! What a rush!"

I handed Giorno back his Zanpaku-To, and Rias said, "I guess it's my turn."

She then stabbed herself, and she had the same attire as me, but her Zanpaku-To had a red and green guard.

Rias then handed the Zanpaku-To to Akeno, and she then had the Soul Reaper clothing, and a katana with a light-blue and green guard.

Xenovia then became a Soul reaper as well, and her katana had a white and green guard.

But once Asia grabbed Giorno's Zanpaku-to, her hands burned.

Kal said, "Strange, but I think this might mean…..Asia, I would like you to pour your Spiritual Energy into your Sacred Gear."

She said, Ok, I'll try."

She closed her eyes, and focused. A few seconds later, her rings flew off her fingers, and turned into 2 small fairies.

I said, "Well, she's a Fullbringer. Did you want us to get our Shikais here?"

Kal said, "No, that would waste time. I know it's not good to be unprepared, but I'll need you to go now."

"Got it. Well, girls, it's time to save the afterlife!"

We jumped into the Ring, and saw the events from 120 years ago to 101 years ago.

-Seireitei, Squad 13 Barracks, Isaac's POV-

We all appeared in front of the Squad 13 Barracks, and we were confronted by some of the members of the squad. I said, "We mean no harm, we're just some Soul Reapers who are lost."

I then heard a man say, "Then explain the Human with you."

A few of the Soul Reapers moved, and a tall man with long grey hair wearing a white coat with the katakana for '13' on the back appeared with another man of the same height, but he had spiky black hair and a lieutenant's badge on his left arm. "I am Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, and I demand to know who you are, and why you are here."

I tried to come up with an excuse, but I couldn't come up with anything. "My name is Isaac Fennis. My companions and I are here because of a disturbance in your universe."

"What do you mean by 'my universe?'"

"We are from a dimension separate from all the others, and we keep watch on your timelines, and in this one, the Soul Society is in danger of a complete Hollow takeover!"

"That sounds insane. I'm going to rep-"

We then heard a loud raspy scream to the east. Jushiro then said, "That sounded like it was coming from the Head Captain's quarters! You're coming with me!"

We all then headed towards the Squad 1 Barracks.

-Squad 1 Barracks, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We appeared and saw the barracks was completely burned to the ground. I walked to the wreckage, but Captain Ukitake said, "Don't move. I'll look at this."

He got there, and touched part of the burned wood panels. "This feels like Head Captain Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka, but why would he use his Zanpaku-to?"

A man then said, "Oh come on, Jushiro, don't tell me you didn't feel that energy before it happened."

Then 3 men wearing Captain's coats walked in: a 5'10 man with a blonde bowl cut and a creepy smile with the Squad 5 coat; a 6' tall man with tied back black hair and wearing both the Squad 8 coat and a kimono; and a 5'11 man with shaggy blonde hair and wearing the Squad 12 coat.

Jushiro looked and said, "Ah, it's you, Shunsui. I will say, I find it suspicious that these intruders appeared the moment the Head Captain was attacked."

The man with the bowl cut said, "Oh come on, you don't have to be so suspicious. You know that it was pure coincidence."

He then turned to us and asked, "Now why don't you introduce yourselves? I am Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako."

Then the man with the shaggy hair said, "And I'm Kisuke Urahara, Captain of Squad 12."

I said, "Nice to meet you all. I am Isaac Fennis, a Wanderer. And these are my companions: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, and Asia Argento."

Kisuke replied, "Now what is a Wanderer?"

I said, "We travel through different universes and try to fix distortions in said universes. In this one, we detected a Hollow Invasion inside the Seireitei, but I think we arrived a little before."

Jushiro said, "Then do you know anything about us?"

"Yes, such as why you're always sick."

The other Captains turned to him, but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry, if I got under your skin, but there are always people who are skeptical about who we are, and what we know. I promise I am on your side."

"Now, let's go look for Head Captain Yamamoto-"

We then felt a huge amount of Spiritual Pressure, and saw an old man wearing the Captain's Coat with a katakana for 1 on the back, and with a white and red mask….

 **I would say that's a good beginning. Isaac and his girls wound up near Squad 13, and met Jushiro, the Captain, and discovered the Squad 1 Barracks has been destroyed. In the next episode, they will start trying to find Sosuke, and find out what caused these events. Thanks for reading.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I would like to thank you for reading, and I also wanted you to know something about my writing styles...I'm not that good when it comes to writing action scenes, which is why I write long dialogues. I know the first chapter to, well, all of my stories are long and somewhat boring, but it's to establish the foundation of what I think are good stories. Anyways, I'm glad I could write this. As you may or may not know, Bleach was one of my first and favorite anime, and the first series I wrote for, so I hold it very dear to my. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bad Magic

**What's up everyone? Merciless Sun here with the second chapter of Bleach: Hollow Revelations! In the first chapter, Isaac, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Asia went to the Seireitei, 101 years in the past, where there is a possible Hollow Invasion, and meet some of the Shinigami Captains, but see an old man with a Hollow Mask. In this chapter, we see just who this old man is and maybe what other dangers are now in the Soul Society. Enjoy!**

-Ruins of Squad 1 Baracks, Isaac's POV-

….Shit. We were investigating a possible Hollow attack within the Seireitei when we came to face wth an old man with a Hollow Mask. Captain Ukitake said, "Head Cap-HAK!"

The old man then did a Flash Step and stabbed Jushiro in the chest! We then saw long white tied back hair, and a Captain's coat with the katakana for 1 on the back. I said, "Damn….Let's run!" Kisuke grabbed Jushiro and did a Flash Step away.

I drew my Zanpaku-to, but I heard a man say, "Don't hurt him please. I shall handle this. "Bakudo #73!"

He was then bound and screaming, and I looked behind me and saw a big man with glasses. Shunsui then said, "Ah, nice to see you, Tessai. What tipped you off?"

He said, "Well, I noticed several changes in Spiritual Pressure, including some disappearances, and decided to come here quickly for the biggest threat, Head Captain Yamamoto."

He said, "Smart move, our new friends here told us about it, but kinda came here a little late, and Old Man Yama attacked Jushiro."

Tessai replied, "Then let's head to Captain Urahara's research lab, and see what we can find."

He then quickly constructed a mobile Kido cage with Head Captain Yamamoto in it. He said, "Shall we?"

I was surprised by these actions, but I calmed down and said, "Yes, let's go, Captain Tessai."

As we were walking, Rias asked, "So what just happened?"

"Well, we just saw Captain Ukitake get stabbed by Head Captain Yamamoto, who just so happened to have a Hollow Mask. Our friend, Tessai, Captain of the Kido Corps, just restrained him, and we are now on the way to Kisuke Urahara's lab to investigate what happened to Jushiro. Captain Tessai, you said there were changes in the Soul Society, could you please elaborate?"

He said, "I'm trying to keep these 4 barriers focused on Head Captain Yamamoto. I'll tell you when we get here."

-Kisuke's Lab, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We got in the lab and Kisuke said, "Welcome! Make yourselves at home why I try to help out Head Captain Yamamoto."

I watched as Tessai set him down. The cages the twisted around Genryusai as it bound him even more.

Akeno said, "Are those binds really necessary?"

Captain Hirako said, "You must not really be a Soul Reaper. Somehow the Head Captain has been given a Hollow Mask. He was responsible for the destruction of his own Barracks and the death of Chojiro, his own Lieutenant. We must ensure no more destruction befalls the Seireitei. Kisuke, what happened to Jushiro?"

He walked to the operating table with Jushiro on it, and he said, "It's not looking good. He's passed out, and I feel some strange energy around him. It's almost like that of a Hollow."

Tessai replied, "You are correct there, Captain Urahara. As I stated before, there are various changes all around the Seireitei, including the labyrinth-like walls. But there are also disappearances."

I said, "How many?"

"Just 3. Lieutenants Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen."

"I knew it!"

Shunsui asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this won't affect this timeline, so around this time, Captain Mugaruma and a small squad went to investigate several disappearances in various Rukon Districts, but came to find out it was a trap by Sosuke Aizen to turn them into Hollows."

Kisuke said, "What turned them into the Hollows?"

"It was something you would have invented: A Jewel known as the Hogyoku. Sosuke used this object to forcefully turn many Soul Reapers into Hollows, and Adhuchas- and Vasto Lorde-level Menos into Arrancars."

"How did you-"

We then felt a ton of Spiritual Pressure all around us. I said, "Let's go!"

-Outside Kisuke's Lab, Isaac's POV-

We ran outside and saw thousands of men and women burst out of the very walls of the Seireitei and turn into Hollows!

Shunsui said, "We can't let these things-HAAKK!"

White fluid then burst from his mouth and eyes. I then drew my Zanpaku-to, but Kisuke said, "Don't. I'll handle this."

He then drew his Zanpaku-To and said, "Awaken, Benihime!"

His Zanpaku-to then had a upward-pronged guard, and its blade got more straight. He then put the blade near the tip of his finger, and said, "Benihime, Shibari!"

A crimson net then shot out and bound Captain Kyoraku.

I said, "I can't wait to get my Shikai. Alright girls, let's fight!"

We then ran out to fight the new Hollows.

-On Top of The Repentance Tower, ?'s POV-

I stood on top of the prison tower, and watched as thousands of men burst from the walls of the Seireitei and became Hollows….Good. I said, "My plan is coming together, wouldn't you say, Gin Ichimaru?"

The child with short silver hair, closed eyes, and permanent grin said, "Correct, Mr. Aizen."

When he said that, I noticed a kind of blank expression afterwards. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sir. I'm just concerned of the people in the Soul Society. Won't they become Hollows as well?"

"Of course not. After enhancing the Hogyoku with these new Souls, the Energy output is so great that ordinary Souls will just explode. However, Soul Reapers will either not feel that energy or turn into Hollows, such as our unexpected guests and a few of our fellow Soul Reapers."

"I see."

A tall dark-skinned man with a blindfold then appeared and said, "Lieutenant Aizen, what is the next step?"

I thought about it for a moment and said, "We wait….For now,Kaname."

-End of Chapter-

 **Our heroes saw the great Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto with a Hollow Mask stab Jushiro Ukitake, then they started learning about Souls in the Seireitei turn into Hollows. The question is, who are those men, and what caused the Hogyoku to do this in a drastic rate? Find out in the next chapter of Bleach: Hollow Revelations!**


	3. Burden In My Hand

**Hey everyone! Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of Bleach: Hollow Revelations! In the last chapter, Isaac and his companions saw Head Captain Yamamoto with a Hollow Mask, and caused a little bit of chaos. In this episode, they will fight an entire army of Hollows and gain more power in the process. Enjoy!**

-Outside Kisuke Urahara's Lab, Isaac's POV-

The girls, except for Asia, and I ran to the previously hidden Hollows with our Zanpaku-To drawn. I said, "Alright, I'll go for the left with Rias; Akeno, you and Xenovia go for the right."

I then saw Captain Hirako Flash Step to us, and say, "What about me, kid?"

I wish people would stop calling me kid. "Please look for your Lieutenant, something tells me he's near here, gloating."

"Right."

"Alright, let's go!"

Rias and I saw a swarm of Hollows with Quincy Crosses running towards us. As we were cutting them down, I said, "Holy shit. I get it!"

Rias was slicing up enemies, and replied, "What is it, darling?"

"Alright, since you got to the beginning of the Arrancar arc, I'll explain it. 1000 years ago, the Father of the Quincies, Yhwach, hid thousands of Quincies within the walls of the Seireitei until he was ready to attack. But I think there was an incredible amount of Spiritual Energy that turned them into Hollows…..Let's kill them!"

As I was slicing them away, I noticed a surge of energy coming from myself and Rias. I then blacked out.

-Unknown Desert, Isaac's POV-

I woke up in a desert with blue cacti. "Where the hell am I?"

I then saw a man with long blood-red hair wearing a black hooded jacket and tattered jeans. He said, "Nice to see you, Isaac."

"Ariz? Wait, you must be my Zanpaku-To Spirit."

"No, I'm Ariz, but you know that any weapon that comes from your Soul can take many forms, so now I am Jigoku no jujika."

"I hear it…..Time to deal some real damage!"

-Rias' Inner World, Rias' POV-

I woke up in...what looks like the entrance hall to Kuoh Academy. I then see a tall man with dark-red hair. "Brother?"

He then said, "Close. I am your Destruction powers that were called into question when your boyfriend became the most powerful thing in 3 different universes. I am Akuma no ha."

I replied, "What? I can't hear you."

"Of course. Isaac already brought out his Spirit, while your dependence on him is limiting your own Destructive power, which could destroy mountains."

"No, I won't let him stop me! Now say your name again!"

"I am Akuma no ha! Now claim your throne!"

"Let's do this, Akuma no ha!"

-Outside Kisuke's Lab, Isaac's POV-

"HHHHAAAAAA! Separate with the searing flames, Jigoku no jujika!"

My Zanpaku-To then became a big 2-headed sword. As I sliced down Hollows, flames started to come out of the blade. "Awesome! Let's kill them all, Rias!"

I looked at Rias behind me, and saw a massive amount of dark-red Spiritual Energy surround her. "Rias?"

She then yelled, and said, "Reign over all, Akuma no ha!"

Her Zanpaku-To then turned into a black katana with 3 gaps in the blade. She pulled her sword back, and said, "DESTRUCTION…...BREAKER!"

A humongous burst of energy then burst forth from the 3 gaps. It then wiped out all of the Quincy Hollows in her path.

I said, "Then I'll wrap this up as well!"

I spun my blade, and flames got gathered in one point to which, I said, "Inferno….BURST!"

There was nothing left but a bunch of ashes, and a piece of a Quincy's robe with the Cross fell. I grabbed it, and said to Rias, "Hey, Rias. Let's help Akeno and Xenovia, then get back to the Captains. We gotta report this to them."

She looked at me with a smile, and said, "Sure thing, darling."

But as she smiled, I knew something was wrong. We then ran to Akeno and Xenovia, then Rias said, "Everyone stand back! Destruction Breaker!"

All the Quincies got wiped out, and Rias was exhausted. Both mine and Rias' Zanpaku-To got back to normal, and we all put them away. Akeno then hugged Rias, and said, "Rias, that was amazing. I think that's more powerful than your Power of Destruction."

"Thanks. Hey Isaac, let's get back to Kisuke."

"Right!"

We returned to Kisuke, and he said, "Alright, Isaac. What happened?"

I held up the Quincy Cross, and said, "I assume you know what this is?"

"Quincies? But how did they get here?"

"When Head Captain Yamamoto fought the leader, Yhwach, he assumed that the threat of the Quincy had been dealt with. But he was only half-right. Yhwach is dead, but in a plan to resurrect himself and control the Balance of Souls, he hid an entire army of Quincies inside the walls of the Seireitei since everything in the Soul Society is made of Reishi."

"How could we not see this coming? So what changed them into Hollows?"

"I know it's the Hogyoku, but I don't know what caused this surge of energy. Kal, what do you think?"

I turned the communicator on speaker mode and said, "Well, I checked the drones before you went inside and it seems there is a massive spike in Hollow energy, specifically Adhuchas- and Vasto Lorde-type Menos."

Kisuke said, "Slow down. First of all, who is this guy?"

Kal said, "I am Kal-El, leader of the Wanderers. Young Isaac here is my pupil, and I sent him here to assist you."

Kisuke replied, "Thank you for that. So you said that these types of Menos are fueling the Hogyoku. I wonder what they were."

I chimed in. "I think I might have an idea. Kal, run a scan on Hueco Mundo and look for the Menos that would become the Espada."

"Right."

As he was scanning, Rias said, "Isaac, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

We went inside Kisuke's lab, and Rias said, "Isaac, I've had some stuff to think about lately."

"Like what?"

"Well, ever since you left after saving me in the Dimensional Rift, I thought you were gone forever. But Kal brought us all to the Chronal Nexus, and I was happy because I was back with you. And when we were at Cairo, and Ultimate Kars stabbed me, I thought I wasn't strong enough, even with Sympathy For The Devil CROWN."

"I….I was always the one to be protected, and now that I had my Life Fiber jacket, Rebirth Gear, my Shinobi Powers, my Stand, and now these Soul Reaper powers, I wanted to protect those I love, but I'm sorry if my shield is feeling like a wall."

She hugged me and said, "I don't want to feel like a burden to you, so I promise I'll be strong for you now."

I kissed her and said, "Thanks, Rias."

We got back to the group, and Shinji returned. "Hey everyone. I was looking for Sosuke, but didn't have any luck."

I said, "It's alright, we'll find him, Gin and Kaname."

Kal said, "Alright everyone. I found…..nothing."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the Menos known as Grimmjow, Tier, and the others are not here in Hueco Mundo. That means Aizen used them for the Hogyoku."

"Holy shit. So what do we do now?"

"All you can do for now is find and defeat any and all Soul Reapers affected by this, and also look for Sosuke or any of his group. Well, I gotta go prepare for some stuff when you get back, Isaac."

"Alright, later Kal."

Kisuke then said, "Well, you heard Kal-El, our former Lieutenants of Squads 3, 5, and 9 have now defected are are creating a complete takeover with the assistance of Hollows made by Quincies and weak Soul Reapers. There's nothing we can do but train our new companions here while I build a device that can track any new disturbances and possibly find Aizen and the others. Also, I'm going to see is I can cure Shunsui."

I said, "Sounds good. Well girls, let's train for our Shikais!"

-Cave Outside Seireitei, Sosuke's POV-

I was sitting at my new desk, looking at the Hogyoku's energy since I added those Vasto Lordes and Adhuchas. When I saw what looked like a spirit of the King flow out, I noticed that Gin Ichimaru return. "Welcome back, Gin. Did you find anything out about those new Hollows?"

He replied, "Yes, sir. It turns out they are Quincies."

"You don't say. I thought Head Captain Yamamoto wiped them out 1000 years ago."

"As did I. Also it turns out some of our fellow Captains are turning as well."

"And who would they be?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Kyoraku."

"Incredible. Thank you, Gin."

"I shall take my leave then."

He then Flash Stepped out. I said, "Even the great Captains are becoming my soldiers…..Excellent."

I then left to survey the chaos.

-Sosuke's Cave, 5 Minutes Later, ?'s POV-

Damn that Aizen! I should never have trusted a Soul Reaper, but he is especially sly. I am now part of this 'Hogyoku, but he shall not win!

 **Well, things surely are getting interesting! Isaac and Rias gained their Shikais, it is revealed the Quincies that would be Yhwach's army are turned into Hollows, Captain Kyoraku is infected as well, and Kal said that Aizen used the spirits of the future Espada are what fueled the Hogyoku and caused the change in the Spiritual Pressure. In the next episode, there will be a 3 month time skip, and Isaac and the others will try to find Aizen, but run into dangerous obstacles. Thanks for reading!**

 **Translations for Zanpaku-To:**

 **Benihime (Crimson Princess)**

 **Jigoku no jujika (Inferno Cross)**

 **Akuma no ha (Blade Of The Devil)**


	4. Around The World

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in forever and a half! Welcome back to Bleach: Hollow Revelations! In the last chapter, Isaac and the girls both fought the Hollow Quincy Army surrounding Kisuke's lab, and Isaac and Rias both got their Shikais. In this chapter, they will start getting to the Captains of the other Squads, and see what powers get unleashed by the Hogyoku powered by the Spirits of the Espadas.**

-Kisuke's Lab, 2 Weeks Later, Isaac's POV-

I woke up and went to Kisuke and said, "Morning, I'm ready for the training."

"Excellent, but you're late. All the others started 20 minutes ago."

"Well, the girls didn't wake me up, but it's my fault. Rias is saying my power is making her feel weak, and she wants some space."

"Trust me, it felt that way when I first started training with Lieutenant Soi Fon, back when she was a 4th Seat. Just give her some time. Alright, so I already picked out the simulation, it's my lab, but destroyed by a Hollow avatar, it's low-level, so I want you to take it down within 30 seconds."

"Yes, Captain Urahara."

-Kisuke's Simulation, Underground Training Area, Isaac's POV-

Dammit, of course I got careless. Now we got a Hollow rampaging through the lab, and there ain't a Captain or even any of the girls. Screw it. I hold out my Zanpaku-To and say, "Sear with the separating flames, Inferno Cross!"

My Sword became a wide 2-pronged blade, and the Hollow ran towards me out of fear and anger. I grinned, and sliced its arm off. "You think you can beat me?! I've beaten ninjas, Spirits, and even a Vampire that can stop time! You're nothing but practice!"

It was on its back, but flipped over and kept running. As it leaped to me, I stabbed it in the chest and focused all my flames into the tip of the blade. It was screaming until it turned into ash.

I then heard Kisuke say, "Not bad, Isaac. With your power right now, you rank as a 3rd Seat."

He walked through a wall, and the simulation fizzled out. Inferno Cross reverted back to the normal form, and I said, "Nice, now let's see how the girls are doing."

I saw Rias wipe out a medium-level Hollow with Blade of the Devil, and as she got out, she's said, "I'm ready for the next level, Kisuke."

He replied, "I love that enthusiasm, Rias, but you're nearly exhausted yourself, and in 30 minutes, no less. You need to take it easy."

"Alright, I'm gonna have lunch then and scope out the Seireitei then."

As she walked by, she looked at me with a look of concern. I said, "Dammit, I hate that look. I got it when she was forced to be married to some douche named Riser Phoenix."

Kisuke replied, "But you came through for her in the end, right?"

"Yeah. Well, let's see how Akeno and Xenovia are-. Wait, do you feel that?!"

I felt a surge of Spiritual Energy rise from Xenovia. Kisuke said, "Let's check it out. I think she's getting her Shikai."

We get to her training simulation and shut it off, and see a lot of white Spiritual Energy flow out of her.

-Xenovia's Spirit World, Xenovia's POV-

I woke up in the basement of a church, similar to the one Irina and I were at when we went to Kuoh Academy. I looked around and saw a female Angel with 6 Silver Wings. She said, "Welcome, Xenovia, I see your powers have truly awakened."

"You are my Zanpaku-To Spirit. Now I can really help Isaac, Rias and the others."

"But you see, Xenovia, you are already helping them. You possess the greatest Holy Sword, Durandal. Now you possess a Zanpaku-To with even greater strength, Sword of the Saint. Now speak my name, and take this power to protect your allies."

"Cleanse with the final strike, Sword of The Saint!"

Everything then goes white, and I head back to the Soul Society.

-Training Ground, Isaac's POV-

Xenovia's Spiritual Energy kept rising, and in her hands appeared the Holy Sword, Durandal, except it was red and silver. "Damn, I see you still have those Holy powers, Xenovia."

"Correct, Isaac. This is the Sword of The Saint."

Rias then shouted, "Hey everyone, you need to see this!"

Kisuke said, "Alright, sounds like there's an emergency, let's check it out."

-Cliff Overlooking the Seireitei, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We all check out the situation, and it's worsened over the last 2 weeks. Thousands of Quincy Hollows, which we called Dark Archers, have appeared, and it seems they are swarming different Squad Barracks. Kisuke pulled up a huge holo-screen, and Kal-El appeared. Captains Kyoraku and Hirako then came to the training ground.

Kal said, "What do we got?"

Kisuke replied, "Well, thousands of the Dark Archers have appeared and are now swarming some Squads. It looks like they have Squads 2, 6, 10, and 13 surrounded. Shunsui, have you heard anything from Captains Shiba or Shihoin?"

Shunsui said, "No, I haven't. I'll need 2 of the Wanderers to help me find them."

Kisuke said, "Alright, I'll send Isaac and Akeno."

Shinji then said, "We'll have to send Rias and Xenovia over to Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake. Hopefully other Captains and members will be taking cover with them."

Kal then said, "I've also been keeping tabs on the Energy readings throughout the entire Soul Society, and there's weird fluctuations coming from the southeast. The energy is similar to Coyote, Espada Number 1. It looks like they're going towards Squad 10, so be on the look-out, Isaac and Akeno."

We both said, "Yes, Kal."

He then said, "I'll keep you guys in the loop if any more Energy spikes come up., but for the meantime, wipe out as many Dark Archers as you can, rescue any survivors, and most of all, don't die. Kal out."

Kal's screen shuts off, and Kisuke said, "Alright, guys, you heard him. Shunsui, take Isaac and Akeno to rescue those Captains and Soul Reapers, and try to thin the herd. Shinji, go with Rias and Xenovia to save Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake. Who knows what that Hollow infection did to Jushiro?"

I said, "Wait, I need to let you know of a few things to expect: Rias and Xenovia, Jushiro's true power comes from the Left Hand of The Soul King."

Everyone is shocked and Kisuke asks, "What do you mean?"

"When Ywhach attacked in the future, Jushiro revealed he received the power of the Soul King's Left Arm to save him, and when the Soul King was killed by Ywhach, Jushiro transformed into it, but was also killed, so please be careful, and remember to use your Kido."

Rias said in anger, "I wish you told us before!"

Kisuke said, "Please calm down, I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Please understand that I thought those powers wouldn't be tainted, but since he's in danger of turning into a Hollow, I want you to know the full extent of his power."

She turned away and started to leave, and Xenovia and Shinji left.

"Shit. Please be careful, Rias."

They all Flash Stepped away, and I felt down, but I didn't want to think about it, so I said, "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Shunsui, said, "Yeah, kid. Let's get going."

We all used Flash Step to get going to the outside. On the way to Squad 10, Shunsui said, "You ok? Things seem kind of tense with you and Rias."

"I told Kisuke this, but yeah. She said that my power has been overshadowing hers ever since we went on our first adventure last year. We both grew during that time, but she got stabbed by a God. I guess my knowledge of this place, and keeping you guys in the dark didn't help."

Akeno said, "Isaac, did you know that she was actually the weakest member of the Gremory member before you met her?"

"Really? When I met her, she was so powerful and stunning with the greatest confidence I've ever witnessed."

"Then you know what she was facing in that time. Riser Phoenix seemed all but inevitable for her. She had to keep that fake smile so people would know all was well, but then you came along and gave her hope. You and she grew while in our universe. I've known her for the longest time, so please just give her some time and she'll come back to you."

"Thanks, Akeno. Well, I think we're at the Squad 10 Barracks now. Hello, Captain Shiba!?"

We heard him say, "Yeah, hold on."

We see a man with spiky black hair and brown eyes.

He hopped on the roof and said, "Shunsui! Thanks for coming here after 2 weeks of this craziness! I've had good luck holding these guys off, but I'm losing my lower ranked Soul Reapers!"

Shunsui replied, "Are there any other Captains here?"

"Yeah, Rose and Kensei are here. Come on out, guys!"

Out came 2 men: one who is tall with wavy blonde hair, and another man who is taller with spiky grey hair.

Akeno whispers to me and said, "Is that Ichigo's father?"

"Yeah, but his real name is Isshin Shiba, he is where Ichigo gets his Soul Reaper powers. Also these are Captains Rose Otorobashi and Kensei Muguruma, Captains of 3 and 9 before Gin and Kaname took over."

I said, to Isshin, "Sir, have you noticed any powerful Spiritual presences nearby?"

"No, these guys are pretty weak, even when bunched up like this. Are we ready to get out of this mess?"

Shunsui replied, "Yeah, I wanna get out of this…."

His head started to drop, and I noticed a Hollow Mask starting to appear! I did a few signs and said, "Bakudo # 73!"

A white net then enveloped Captain Kyoraku, and I said, "Could someone carry him? I gotta maintain this Kido. And please get your lower ranked Soul Reapers and Lieutenants to Flash Step to Kisuke's lab. They aren't strong enough for this."

Isshin came to me, carried him and said, "Don't worry, man. I got him."

As we walked with Captains Rose and Kensei, he said, "So who are you guys, and where did you learn to cast high-level Kido?"

"I'm Isaac, this is Akeno, and we are travelers from different dimensions. My boss sent me to take care of Sosuke Aizen and try to stop these Hollow Quincies from destroying all of the Soul Society. Also Tessai trained me and the others in Bakudo and Hado. Could you have the other Captains run to Squad 2? Kisuke wanted us to get those and bring them back to his lab at Squad 12."

Kensei said, "I'll take your friend Akeno with me, I have a feeling she'll need the experience."

Akeno replied, "He's right, I'll catch up to you guys later. Go back with Captain Shiba."

Isshin then replied, "Just call me Isshin, it's not like there's much of a Soul Society left here. Let's get back to Kisuke."

I said, "Right. And be careful, Kal said Coyote is coming towards us, so look for something like a wolf, and if you see them, just stay behind Kensei. He has great power as a Captain."

We then started running back to the lab, and Kensei and Akeno went towards Squad 2.

As we run, I see a holo-screen turn on with Kal, he said, "How's everything going?"

I said, "Well, Akeno and I went to the Squad 10 Barracks, met up with Isshin-"

Isshin interrupted and said, "Sup?"

"Along with Rose and Kensei. Shunsui's Hollow Mask started to appear, so I bound him up in a Kido net, and I'm taking him back to Kisuke's lab with Kensei and Rose to try to get it under control."

He replied, "Where's Akeno?"

"She's with Kensei to the Squad 2 Barracks to get Yoruichi and other Soul Reapers out. Let Kisuke know what's happening, we need to get his Hollow Spirit under control."

"Right, also there's a situation happening to you guys now."

"What's that?"

"Grimmjow is charging towards you guys now. Also I'm detecting Coyote's Energy. It's on….Shunsui!"

Isshin said, "Shit. I'll put him down and help increase the intensity of the Kido."

I said, "No, keep carrying him. Kal, let Kisuke know we need help clearing out the Dark Archers."

"You got it."

The screen turns off, and as we keep going, I see bright red energy blasts clearing hundreds of the Dark Archers outside the lab. Good timing. Kisuke clears all the surrounding Dark Archers and said, "Come in, I'll get the Hollow Spirit under control. Wait….This is developing more than it did 2 weeks ago. It has….wolf ears."

"Shit, Coyote is taking over."

Tessai then came over to help contain Shunsui. I said, "Wait, you have Head-Captain Yamamoto downstairs, why aren't you containing him?"

"When Kisuke told me about Captain Kyoraku developing a Mask, I used a self-sustaining Containment Kido, so he'll be fine."

"Ok, good. I'll check on Akeno."

Kisuke said, "Don't worry about her. I just got a call from her and Kensei. They got Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and this guy, Zaraki."

"Yes! I was wondering if he got to the Soul Society. What happened to the previous Kenpachi?"

"She said she killed him after he turned into a Hollow."

"Dammit, that's the 4th Captain to be turned since this happened. Alright, Tessai, you'll need to teach us some high-level Kido to get these guys under….."

Kisuke said, "Isaac, you there? Please don't tell me…"

-Outside The Lab, Kisuke's POV-

Son of the Soul King! I pull up the communicator and call Akeno and Rias. "Girls, what's your status?!"

Akeno said, "We're heading back now. It'll be about 3 more minutes."

Rias replied, "We just got to Squad 13. Kaien was the only person there, Jushiro escaped, and I think he killed everyone…even Kaien's wife, Miyako."

"Dammit. Tell Xenovia and Kaien to come back here as fast as they can. We got a situation here: Both Shunsui and Isaac have been taken over by Espada Spirits!"

Rias said, "What!? Pull up Kal!"

He comes up on the screen, and said, "What's…Oh shit. Hold on, let me check the scanner…..Damn, Grimmjow has hold of him!"

I said, "Is there any way we can get rid of Grimmjow?"

"No, but we can control it. Bring Tessai, his lieutenant, Hachi, and all the surviving captains. You guys need to fight Isaac once he wakes up as he fights Grimmjow's spirit."

"Is it possible? I've never heard of it done, mainly because there's no record of any Shinigami surviving being taken over by a Hollow or Adhuchas-level Menos Grande."

"Yeah. Tessai and Hachi will need to bind both Isaac and Shunsui, while they battle their Espada Spirits in their Souls. But their sheer power will break them out, so you'll also need every Captain and able-bodied Soul Reaper to fight, but not kill, them. Rias, have Kaien and Xenovia get back, I need you to get to Squad 6 and get Captain Kuchiki. In the past, Byakuya is still a child, so make sure he doesn't get into a fight. That could drastically change the timeline, you know, more than it already has been changed."

She said, "Right. And where are Rukia and Renji?"

"They aren't in the Soul Society yet, but there won't be one left if you don't kick Aizen's ass! Now get them back and help Isaac. You said you could never help him, but now is your chance. He needs you more than ever."

She closed her eyes for a second, and once she opened them she looked more determined. "Alright! Isaac, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll save you!"

Her screen then shut off, and Kal said, "About time she stopped being so stubborn, she is so much like her original self."

Akeno then came back and said, "I felt a change in- Oh my Rias! Isaac! How can we help him!?"

I then said, "Come with me. We have to buy enough time for these two to snap out of it."

-End of Chapter-

 **Things are certainly heating up! The Wanderers and Shinigami have split up to look for the other Captains and Shinigami, but in doing so have put Isaac and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku in danger of possession by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Stark. In the next chapter, Akeno, Xenovia and the other Shinigami will fight to help Isaac and Shunsui control the Espada, while Rias looks for Byukuya and his grandfather, the current Captain of Squad 6. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's been a few months since I put out chapter 3. I was kinda busy with work and my future plans. First) I'm separating from the military in 2 months, so there may or may not be delays in that; Second) I am recording videos for my YouTube Channel, Chaos Cross; and Third) I am also doing a collaboration channel called Old School Studios. More details in October.**

 **While I'm writing this story, I'm also starting a new story...….A Tournament story! Isaac and the girls will train to fight in the Tournament of Ages! Read as Isaac fights one of the strongest Holy Knight, learns of new powers, and reconnects with a lost past! Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
